Un conte un peu particulier
by MaeFanfic
Summary: Tanaka Koki est prince, Kamenashi Kazuya troubadour... parodie de conte de fée, gros craquage lol.


**Once upon a time, il était une fois, mukashi mukashi… les belles histoires commencent toujours ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Pas la mienne. Mon histoire débute ainsi :**

**Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, dans un pays… **

**Ah ! Mais où avais-je la tête, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Taguchi Junnosuke, plus connu dans ce royaume et toutes les contrées environnantes sous le sobriquet de Junno, le Bouffon du Roi ! Je vous vois déjà rire, mais nulle profession n'est plus honorable qu'être bouffon du Roi. Le bouffon à droit à tous les privilèges, à toutes les impertinences… et accessoirement à tous les restes de la table de mon Seigneur, qui est, ce qui me parait évident, la meilleure du coin. Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, je suis donc le bouffon de notre très cher et très aimé Roi, depuis maintenant quelques années. Soit dit en passant, je peux me vanter d'être le meilleur dans ma catégorie. Pas un jour ne passe sans que mon Seigneur ne demande mes services. Il faut dire qu'il en a bien besoin ces derniers temps… mais nous y reviendrons. Je vois les plus sceptiques d'entre vous se dire que le rôle des bouffons n'est pas de raconter des histoires, mais de faire le pitre, et éventuellement d'être drôle. Mais laissez-moi poursuivre la mienne, ou la commencer serait plus exact.**

**Il n'y a donc pas si longtemps que ça, dans un pays pas si éloigné que ça, vivait un Roi, noble et généreux. Comme tous les rois de tous les contes, il avait un fils. Deux en fait dans notre cas. Le plus âgés d'entre eux s'était marié, il y avait quelques temps déjà, à la Princesse d'un royaume voisin. Une belle et douce demoiselle sur qui malheureusement je ne m'attarderais pas puisqu'il ne s'agit pas du sujet de notre histoire. Ce Prince donc, était partit reprendre le royaume de sa femme, son vieux beau-père étant mort juste après leur mariage, il fallait bien qu'il y aille pour redresser le royaume légèrement en déficit du à la crise qui… mais ne nous égarons pas. Notre bon Roi s'était donc retrouvé seul avec son dernier fils, notre bonne Reine étant partie bien trop tôt. Le jeune Prince était comme tous les Princes de tous les contes : jeune, beau et courageux. Enfin presque. Beau n'était peut être pas le meilleur qualificatif. Certes il n'était pas si vilain que ça, mais ses cheveux décolorés, ses nombreux « tatouages » et « piercing » comme il les appelait lui-même, ne jouaient pas vraiment en sa faveur. Simple avis personnel cependant puisque certaines jeunes filles de la ville voisine se pâmaient devant son « charme viril » comme elles disaient. Passons. Ce Prince, comme tous les Princes de tous les contes, se promenait souvent sur sa fière monture. Un étrange cheval d'acier à deux roues que notre Prince avait fabriqué lui-même, et dont il était probablement le seul à savoir comment cela fonctionnait, hormis peut être le forgeron. Notre étrange Prince fuyait le château paternel dès qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était pas du tout intéressé par le métier, pardon, le rôle, de Roi et ne souhaitait pas assister son père afin de reprendre un jour le royaume. Comprenez la détresse de notre bon Roi, qui n'était plus tout jeune non plus. Un jour, un fidèle conseiller soumit au Roi une idée génialissime : trouver une femme au jeune Prince. Ainsi, disait-il, il resterait au château et reprendrait enfin les affaires familiales pour le bien être de sa femme très aimée. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi. Notre jeune Prince se prêta d'assez bonne grâce aux premières rencontres arrangées, mais très vite, il fit clairement comprendre son manque d'intérêt pour ces choses-là. Dépité, notre bon roi abaissa sa dernière carte et organisa un bal. Le plus grand et le plus beau bal depuis la mort de notre bonne Reine. Notre jeune Prince fit la promesse qu'il s'y montrerait, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Mais il y invita ses amis, et tous ensemble, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à boire tout leur content, affalés sur des coussins et se racontant des histoires qui, vu de loin, semblait être très drôles, ce qui me contraria un peu je dois bien l'avouer. Mais alors que je les observais d'un regard boudeur et jaloux, je vis notre Prince se relever brusquement de sa couche et fixer un point dans la salle comme s'il venait de voir un revenant. Curieux, je tournai mon regard dans cette même direction et découvrit un petit attroupement autour de quelques hommes qui semblaient être des troubadours. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à exercer leur talent et alors que les trois autres faisaient retentir leurs instruments, le plus jeune éleva la voix et nous enchanta de sa mélodie. Quand les dernières notes moururent sous les voûtes de la vaste salle de bal, un silence enchanté se fit, puis toutes les donzelles se précipitèrent en criant vers ces trouvères, et particulièrement vers ce jeune chanteur admirable. Il était bel homme je dois bien l'avouer, et sa voix charmait tout ceux qui l'entendait. Mais un nouveau silence se fit lorsque des applaudissements retentirent. Tous se retournèrent vers notre Seigneur, et les artistes vinrent le saluer, se prosternant avec respect devant lui. C'est alors que, chose extraordinaire, notre jeune Prince se leva, s'approcha du Roi son père et lui parla en ses mots : **

-Père, je veux ce troubadour.

**Notre bon Roi qui, comme aucun de nous, ne comprit l'allusion, je dirais graveleuse, de cette remarque, le lui accorda bien volontiers. Il informa sur le champ à ce jeune homme qu'il était désormais au service de son Prince et qu'il devrait répondre à la moindre de ses requêtes. Le pauvre jeune homme ne savait pas encore dans quoi il avait été entraîné. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais à l'époque, car il s'avéra qu'il fut moins innocent et farouche qu'on ne l'eut pu croire. Mais venez, suivez-moi et plongeons dans les secrets des appartements de notre jeune Prince…**

**Sitôt l'accord du Roi prononcé, le jeune troubadour fut conduit à ses nouveaux appartements, au sein même du château royal. Il avait du se séparer avec tristesse de son vieux père qui lui avait tout apprit. Il ne savait s'il pourrait un jour le revoir et il s'en chagrinait un peu. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, la place était bonne, le lit très confortable, et le salaire certainement très avantageux. Lorsque son nouveau maître fut annoncé, il s'inclina respectueusement, attendant ses ordres. Mais sitôt le Prince entré dans la pièce, son comportement le surpris à plus d'un égard. Premièrement parce que le premier ordre qu'il donna fut qu'on les laisse seuls. Ensuite parce qu'il s'affala sans plus de cérémonie sur le lit du jeune troubadour. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, celui-ci garda le silence et attendit. Mais après plusieurs minutes, au cours desquelles le Prince avait fermé les yeux, il se risqua à prendre la parole.**

- Mon Seigneur ?

- Koki**, le reprit-il.**

- Pardon ?

- Appelle-moi simplement Koki.

- Bien Sei… Koki.

- Ton nom ?

- Kamenashi Kazuya mon S… Koki.

- Kazuya hein ? Joli nom.

**Le jeune Prince se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.**

- Je te donne un mois.

- Pardon ?

-Tu as un mois pour apprendre à me connaître et pour décider si oui ou non je suis digne de ton amitié.

**Le jeune troubadour resta un instant bouche bée. Les rôles semblaient être inversés.**

- Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas…

- Pour commencer oublie la politesse. On est pareil toi et moi. Que je sois né Prince ne m'autorise pas à prendre les autres de haut. On est à égalité alors entre nous, tutoie moi. Ensuite je suis déçu, je te pensais plus intelligent.

- C'est-à-dire que**, commença le troubadour, surpris et vexé par cette dernière remarque,** n'est-ce pas au contraire à moi de rechercher votre… ton amitié ?

- Inutile, tu l'as déjà.

- Mais, avec tout votre respect, vous ne me connaissez pas…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! **s'énerva le Prince à l'entente de ce « vous » qu'il détestait tant.**

- Pardon**, s'excusa piteusement le jeune homme en baissant le regard.**

- Mais tu as raison, je ne te connais pas, mais tu as… attiré mon attention et je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un de bien**, expliqua-t-il en se radoucissant.**

**Le jeune Prince se releva soudainement.**

- Pendant ce mois je veux que tu me suives partout, mais passé ce délai, je te poserais la question et si tu le souhaites, tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Ma chambre est juste derrière cette porte, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, vient me voir.

**Ceci dit, le Prince disparut par ladite porte, qui se trouvait à l'opposé de celle par laquelle il était entré. Le jeune chanteur resta seul et abasourdi. Depuis quand les Princes se mettaient-ils au service des troubadours ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Reprenant ses esprits, il alla à son tour s'allonger sur son lit. Enfouissant sa tête dans les draps, il y découvrit une odeur très agréable, très sûrement celle de son Seigneur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ces yeux brillants fixés sur sa personne lui revenaient en mémoire. Un mois était bien trop long, il était déjà presque sûr de sa décision.**

**Pendant un mois donc, ce jeune troubadour suivit notre bon Prince. Celui-ci ne lui demandait jamais rien, mais souvent notre Roi très aimé lui enjoignait de chanter au cours des dîners, ce qu'il faisait toujours de bonne grâce. Et à chaque fois, notre Prince stoppait tout ces gestes et le regardait religieusement, et je pouvais voir une joie immense sur son visage, ce qui, je dois le dire, était bien rare depuis le trépas de sa très chère mère notre Reine. Les plus attentifs, comme moi, pouvaient aussi voir les regards appuyés que lançait le chanteur vers son maître. Mais nul ne soupçonnait alors ce qui était en train de se produire. Mais allons voir de plus près ce qu'il s'est dit une fois ce délai, que, il faut le préciser, personne hormis notre Prince et ce jeune homme ne connaissait, fut écoulé.**

- Kazuya !

**Le troubadour releva la tête de son parchemin sur lequel il inscrivait quelques nouvelles paroles de son invention. Un sourire machinal étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se relevait. Il se dirigea vers la porte menant à la chambre de son Seigneur et l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne plus frapper aux portes.**

- Oui ? **demanda-t-il en la refermant derrière lui.**

**Il trouva le Prince à moitié allongé sur son lit, sa tête soutenue par de nombreux oreillers. Il semblait fatigué, ce qui inquiéta un peu le jeune homme. Il s'approcha néanmoins, et sur un signe de sa part, il s'assit à ses côtés.**

- Le mois est écoulé Kazuya, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? **demanda-t-il, avec comme de l'appréhension dans la voix.**

- Mon choix est fait depuis longtemps. Je veux rester ici… avec toi**, répondit-il en tournant le regard vers son visage.**

**Le soulagement pu se voir sur les traits du Prince, et il sourit sincèrement en réponse. **

- Alors selon toi, je suis digne d'être ton ami ?

- Oui, s'il y a bien quelqu'un dans ce royaume qui le mérite, c'est toi.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que disent les autres…

- Ils ne te connaissent pas, c'est tout**, le coupa-t-il.**

- Si tu le dis…

**Un silence se fit entre les deux hommes, qui dura quelques minutes.**

- A partir de demain tu as trois jours de libres, si tu veux revoir ta famille, ou juste sortir un peu, fais-le**, annonça soudain le Prince. **

- Merci, mais ma famille est trop loin pour faire l'aller-retour en seulement trois jours.

- Prends en autant que tu le voudras alors, sache juste que je ne veux plus te voir pendant au moins trois jours.

- Y a-t-il une raison à cela ?

- Je pense simplement que tu as mérité un peu de repos**, expliqua le Prince après un court instant de réflexion.**

- Bien. Merci**, répondit prudemment le jeune troubadour. **

**Depuis un mois qu'il le côtoyait, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi, il semblait à la fois épuisé et triste, et il n'aimait pas ça. Lui adorait le voir joyeux et expressif, parfois même un peu bruyant, mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Oui, qu'il l'aimait. Dès que son regard s'était posé sur lui la première fois il l'avait aimé. Chose étrange et inconcevable quand on savait qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amour avant de le rencontrer. Mais cela, il n'oserait très certainement jamais le lui avouer. D'autant plus qu'il savait ne pas avoir le droit de l'aimer. Un Prince ne pouvait s'enticher d'un simple troubadour, même si c'était un Prince tel que lui.**

- Koki ? On est amis à présent n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm.

- Alors si tu veux parler, ou si tu veux juste ne pas rester seul, je suis là.

**Il posa à nouveau son regard chaud sur lui et il en frissonna. Il pouvait y voir de l'étonnement, mais aussi de la gratitude.**

- Merci, je m'en souviendrais**, répondit-il simplement en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.**

**Le chanteur le regarda encore un moment, inquiet par son attitude, mais détourna finalement les yeux et se releva. Il était tard, et il préférait le laisser se reposer.**

**Le lendemain, alors que j'errais en ville à la recherche de nouvelles anecdotes pour mes****bouffonneries, j'aperçus le jeune Kamenashi un peu plus loin. Curieux, je décidai de m'approcher et d'entamer une discussion. Et je peux vous dire qu'en plus d'être bel homme, il était fort poli et courtois. Attablés à une taverne, la meilleure de la ville si vous voulez mon avis, nous discutâmes fort longtemps, et c'est ainsi qu'il m'informa de ce délai. Il semblait heureux qu'il soit enfin écoulé, et tandis que je le regardais, je pouvais ressentir l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour notre bon Prince. Finalement, nous avions sympathisé et c'est avec le sourire que nous nous quittâmes. Lui, rentra immédiatement, inquiet pour la santé de son maître, quant à moi je continuai ma flânerie. Mais voici ce que j'appris quelques temps plus tard de ce qui se passa au château ce soir-là.**

**Lorsqu'il rentra au palais, le jeune troubadour se dirigea promptement vers sa chambre. Il s'approcha ensuite doucement de la porte de son maître et l'entrebâilla sans bruit. Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres quand il le vit profondément endormis sur son lit. Il referma silencieusement le panneau de bois puis décida de prendre à son tour un peu de repos. Mais au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par un cri qui lui figea les entrailles. C'était un cri de souffrance et d'incompréhension qui lui déchira le cœur. Sans hésiter, il s'empara de l'épée qu'on lui avait donnée, alluma rapidement un reste de bougie et ouvrit la porte de son Seigneur. Cependant, à peine rentré, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, hormis le Prince, toujours allongé sur sa couche. Le jeune chanteur s'avança et, voyant qu'il semblait dans un grand désarroi, posa son épée et la petite lumière sur un guéridon et s'assit à côté de lui. Ce geste sembla réveiller le dormeur qui se redressa brusquement, en sueur mais tremblant de tout ses membres. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, fourrageant dans ses cheveux courts. Kazuya ne savait que faire tant sa détresse semblait grande, et il n'osait bouger car son maître ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il reprit un peu ses esprits. Sentant une présence, il tourna son visage vers lui et son expression changea. Il semblait en colère.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas te voir pendant trois jours !

- Pardon, je suis juste rentré pour dormir**, s'excusa le jeune homme, sans toutefois baisser le regard.**

**Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'énervait ainsi et ne se considérait pas en tord.**

- Et quand je t'ai entendu crier, j'ai eu peur…**, continua-t-il pour justifier sa présence.**

- Pardon…

**A sa grande surprise, toute colère semblait avoir quitté le Prince, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il semblait tellement abattu et perdu, que Kazuya ne réfléchit pas plus loin et passa une main réconfortante dans son dos, s'attardant parfois sur sa nuque avant de redescendre. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole jusqu'à ce que le troubadour lui conseille de se rallonger et de tenter de prendre un peu de repos. Mais le Prince sembla une nouvelle fois effrayé à cette perspective, ne voulant très certainement pas risquer de refaire ce cauchemar qui semblait si terrifiant. De manière à le rassurer, Kazuya s'allongea en premier, et l'attira ensuite vers lui. Le Prince se blottit alors contre lui, posant sa tête contre son ventre chaud et entourant sa taille de son bras. Le jeune chanteur sourit, attendrit, et commença à déposer de douces caresses sur son front, sa tempe et sa joue. Il avait l'impression de s'être transformé en mère rassurant son enfant après un cauchemar. La petite flamme de la bougie commençait à trembloter dans les derniers soubresauts de sa petite vie quand il sentit son souffle s'apaiser enfin. Mais il n'arrêta pas ses caresses pour autant, et le veilla toute la nuit, se demandant les raisons de ce mauvais rêve. **

**Peu de temps avant le lever du jour, il s'agita une nouvelle fois dans son sommeil, mais Kazuya, par ses caresses et ses mots doux, réussit à le calmer, et il se réveilla finalement paisiblement quelques heures plus tard. Le jeune troubadour le sentit se resserrer contre lui, cachant son visage tout contre son ventre, ce qui lui envoya quelques petites décharges très agréables dans les entrailles. Il reprit ses caresses dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que le Prince accepte enfin de relever la tête vers lui. Cependant, celui-ci ne brisa pas son étreinte et laissa son bras autour de sa taille. Kazuya ne s'en formalisa pas, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette proximité qui s'était installée entre eux. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se regardaient tendrement, le jeune troubadour caressant distraitement sa tempe. Le Prince finit par refermer les yeux, appréciant cette douce sensation. Mais il fronça les sourcils quand les effleurements disparurent soudain. Cependant, il sentit bientôt de délicates lèvres se poser sur son front et y laisser un doux baiser. Il laissa alors s'échapper un soupir de bien être, puis rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son regard amusé posé sur lui. Et quand il vit ses yeux dévier vers ses lèvres, il comprit la nature de ses sentiments envers lui. Heureux qu'ils soient partagés, le Prince combla la distance et s'empara de sa bouche. Le chanteur répondit à ce geste instantanément, passant une nouvelle fois ses mains dans ses cheveux, mais cette fois-ci de façon plus brusque et passionnée. Koki fut surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le dos, le jeune homme au dessus-de lui, installé à califourchon sur son corps et continuant à l'embrasser avidement. Néanmoins, il ne le stoppa pas et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son dos, se faufilant sous sa chemise. A bout de souffle, Kazuya libéra enfin ses lèvres et se blottit contre son cou, s'allongeant tout contre son corps.**

- Tu vas me renvoyer ? **demanda-t-il alors d'une petite voix.**

**Le Prince sembla bien étonné de cette question.**

- Pourquoi te renverrai-je ?

- Et bien, parce que j'ai…

- C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé**, le coupa le Prince.** Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te renvoyer, parce que je ne saurais vivre sans ta présence à mes côtés. Je t'aime Kazuya, depuis la première seconde où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi.

**A ces mots, le jeune troubadour releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, à la fois surpris et heureux de cet aveu.**

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

**Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Prince avant de se recaler contre son torse.**

- Mais les Princes épousent des Princesses, pas des troubadours**, continua-t-il, anxieux.**

- Les Princes sont comme tout les autres, ils ne choisissent pas la personne qu'ils aiment.

- Mais ton père…

- Il devra s'en accommoder. Mais ne te tracasse pas pour ça d'accord, il est encore tôt pour penser à ce genre de chose.

**Un long silence se fit, brisé finalement par le Prince.**

- Merci**, murmura-t-il.**

- Pourquoi ?

- D'avoir été là cette nuit.

**Le troubadour releva à nouveau la tête.**

- Tu veux en parler ? Ce n'était pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je refais ce cauchemar tout les ans, à cette même période**, révéla le Prince en caressant distraitement les cheveux châtain du jeune homme.**

**Celui-ci ne répondit rien, jugeant qu'il était préférable de le laisser continuer à son rythme.**

- Il y a dix ans, j'ai assisté à la mort de ma mère et de ma petite sœur**, continua-t-il tristement. **Nous sommes tombé dans une embuscade… et je n'ai rien pu faire…

- Tu t'en veux ?

-Oui, je suis le seul à m'en être sortis. Mais si j'avais… si j'avais…

-Tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

-Peut être, mais je revoie encore…

**Mais le Prince ne put en dire plus, Kazuya avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche.**

- Shht, tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. J'imagine très bien ce que cela a pu être. Mais il faut que tu essayes d'arrêter de te sentir responsable. Je suis sûr que si tu y arrives rien qu'un peu, tes cauchemars vont disparaitre.

**Koki le fixa un moment, puis son expression changea doucement, et avec un regard espiègle, il remarqua :**

- Ou sinon tu peux rester avec moi pour toujours, grâce à toi j'ai pu dormir un peu la nuit dernière, alors que d'habitude, je refais ce cauchemar continuellement.

**Touché, le troubadour sourit tendrement, puis déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres…**

**Ainsi commença leur histoire. Pendant plusieurs mois, leur relation fut tenue cachée de tout le monde. Sauf de moi, ma capacité naturelle à voir les choses m'ayant permis de découvrir leur secret. J'amplifie peut être un peu les choses puisque, pour dire les choses honnêtement, je les ai vu un jour s'embrasser passionnément au détour d'un couloir. Mais il y a de cela une semaine, les choses changèrent. Notre bon Roi, souhaitant avoir des nouvelles de son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, rentra sans se faire annoncer dans la chambre de notre Prince, et y découvrit une scène fort embarrassante. Il entra alors dans une colère noire, refusant que son fils ait ce genre de relation. Comprenez notre bon Roi, qui dans ses vieux jours, souhaitait plus que tout voir son plus jeune fils bellement marié et père, reprenant en main le royaume qu'il avait lui-même hérité de son propre père. Mais le Prince étant, comme chacun le savait, fort têtu, mais surtout très amoureux, refusa de se défaire de son troubadour. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ce jour, nous eûmes la surprise de retrouver une chambre vide au réveil de notre Prince. Aucune trace non plus du jeune chanteur. Aucun doute n'était plus possible, ils avaient fuit. Personnellement, même si je déplorai le moyen, le principe me touchât. Attachons nous donc à leurs pas, et découvrons ce qu'il advint d'eux.**

**Après leur fuite, qui ne s'était cependant pas faite sans dessein, les deux amants se dirigèrent lentement vers l'un des royaumes voisins, allié de longue date. En chemin, ils avaient flânés, profités des moments qu'ils partageaient rien que tout les deux, dormant dans la paille des granges qu'ils rencontraient et mangeant le poisson ou le petit gibier qu'ils chassaient. Ils étaient heureux, et plus que jamais amoureux. Deux semaines après leur départ, ils entrèrent finalement sur les terres du Roi Takahashi. Il leur fallut encore quelques jours pour arriver dans la ville principale, là où se trouvait également le château royal. C'était jour de marché, et, émerveillés, ils parcoururent les allées, discutant avec les marchands et s'enquérant des produits qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. D'ici, la mer n'était plus très loin, et de nombreux tissus et épices se trouvaient ici, qui n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à leur royaume. Mais soudain, alors qu'ils croisaient sans même le voir un équipage de noble allure, un appel retentit.**

- Kazuya !

**Etonné, le jeune troubadour se retourna et vit une femme, apparemment de haute lignée, tenter de venir en sa direction. Elle était retenue par ses gens qui la regardaient avec apitoiement.**

- Lâchez-moi, c'est mon fils ! **se défendait la femme, des larmes coulant de ses beaux yeux.**

**Le jeune troubadour échangea un regard avec son amant. Celui-ci était tout aussi abasourdi que lui, mais lui avait reconnu la femme à ses atours. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers elle, puis s'inclina légèrement.**

- Reine Kazuko, je vous salue.

**Celle-ci sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits et tourna son regard vers le jeune homme, qu'elle reconnut sans trop de difficultés, l'ayant déjà rencontré quelques fois par le passé.**

-Prince Tanaka, que me vaut cet honneur ?

- C'est… compliqué**, commença-t-il.** Mais, vous connaissez Kazuya ? **ajouta-t-il, curieux.**

**Intimidé, celui-ci vint se coller à lui, un peu en retrait. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.**

- Oui, je crois… non je suis sûre, que vous êtes mon fils, qui m'a été pris il y a de longues années**, expliqua-t-elle en regardant le jeune troubadour.**

- Mais, j'ai déjà une famille, comment…

- Tu étais très jeune quand on t'a enlevé, mais je suis certaine que c'est toi, tu ressembles tellement à ton frère.

**Kazuya ne sut quoi répondre, il était dépassé par toutes ces informations qui bouleversaient tout ce en quoi il croyait jusqu'à présent.**

- Mais venez, nous serons mieux au château pour parler de tout ceci.

**Ils montèrent alors tous dans le carrosse de la Reine, et rentrèrent immédiatement au palais. Là, après maintes explications, le jeune troubadour fut bien obligé de reconnaitre qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il fut le fils du couple royal.**

-Mais alors cela voudrait dire que… que je suis…

- Prince ! **compléta Koki.**

**Au comble de la joie, il prit Kazuya dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer dans les airs. En le redéposant au sol, il l'embrassa joyeusement, oubliant le regard de la Reine.**

- C'est, disons inhabituel**, constata-t-elle alors.**

**Surpris, les deux amants se figèrent, mais quand ils se retournèrent, ils furent soulagés de constater un sourire sur son visage.**

- Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

**Le Prince Koki acquiesça avant de raconter leur histoire à la Reine, qui les écouta avec bienveillance. Cette dernière leur fit remarquer, à juste titre, que la moitié de leurs problèmes, à savoir le rang de Kazuya, était désormais résolu. Elle leur indiqua ensuite qu'elle se chargeait de l'autre moitié. Elle saurait faire fléchir le Roi Tanaka en proposant une alliance entre leurs deux royaumes. Heureux, les deux Princes la remercièrent de nombreuses fois, puis, après les avoir serrés dans ses bras avec affection, elle les envoya prendre un bain et se détendre après ce long voyage qu'ils venaient de faire.**

**Dans la pièce réservée, ils découvrirent, comble du luxe, une grande baignoire que l'on venait de remplir d'eau bien chaude. Ils se dévêtirent rapidement et s'enfoncèrent avec délectation dans l'onde parfumée. **

- Tu penses à quoi ? **demanda après quelques instants le Prince Koki au Prince Kazuya, qui semblait bien pensif.**

- A mon père, enfin je veux dire, à celui qui m'a élevé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mêlé à mon enlèvement, mais il sera bien triste en apprenant que j'ai retrouvé ma vraie famille.

- Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de le revoir. Et puis j'ai bien l'intention de rentrer dans mon royaume et de t'emmener avec moi.

**Le Prince Kazuya sourit à cette remarque, et Koki se rapprocha doucement de lui. Il referma son étreinte autour de son amant avant de s'emparer de ses douces lèvres. L'eau chaude lui réchauffait les sens, et ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps devant eux avant l'heure du dîner.**

**Ils restèrent deux mois au royaume Takahashi. Kazuya avait rencontré son père le Roi le soir même, ainsi que son frère et sa femme. Il eu même le plaisir de découvrir son neveu, adorable chérubin tenant encore difficilement sur ses petites jambes potelées. Tous étaient incroyablement gentils et compréhensifs avec eux, et aucun ne pensa à s'opposer à leur relation. Le Roi envoya des messagers à son voisin, lui indiquant qu'il souhaitait renforcer l'amitié de leur royaume en organisant un mariage entre leurs deux enfants, qui se trouvaient tout deux en ses murs. Quand ils reçurent une réponse affirmative, leur indiquant que les préparatifs commençaient et que leur présence était attendue, ils se préparèrent au voyage de retour, accompagnés de toute la famille royale ainsi que d'une bonne partie de la cour.**

**Et enfin, notre bon Prince rentra à la maison. J'en fus particulièrement heureux, et j'attendais avec impatience de voir le jeune couple. Contrairement à la plupart, je m'attendais à une surprise assez bien pensée. Et quelle ne fut pas ma joie et ma goguenardise quand je découvris, en même temps que notre bon Roi, que la Princesse que son fils devait épouser était en fait un Prince, et rien de moins que celui qui était partit d'ici troubadour. Malgré un accès de colère fort mémorable et de longs moments de discussions et de palabres entre les deux familles royales, le mariage fut prononcé, pour la plus grande joie des deux amants. Et ainsi je peux finir cette histoire, qui est en fait véritablement un commencement. Et comme dans tous les contes, je terminerais en ces mots :**

**Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent tout pleins d'enfants... enfin presque…**

- Rai ! Sakura ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

- Ne t'énerve pas mon Koki, laisses-les jouer avec Ran et Jelly.

- Tu as raison Kazu, pendant ce temps nous aussi nous allons pouvoir nous amuser ensemble…

- Tu as faim ?

- Je suis affamé…

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends…

_Fin_


End file.
